Heather Lyton
---- Heather Lyton (KANJI, ROMAJI) a Pro-Hero who works alongside her husband Lyton as well as working part-time as an English Teacher for U.A. High School - more specifically Class 2-A. She also has a daughter who is a student in Class 2-F called Bezten. Heather's quirk is called Bounce and Jump. Heather Lyton was born in America, New York, to a family known for entertainment and acting. Her former family, the Watsons, were very rich and wealthy and Heather was expecting to be the next big thing for the family. Heather, however, had other plans. Gaining her quirk, Bounce and Jump, she wished to be a hero but the family wouldn't listen to her claiming it was just child-like babble and she would later thank them. Heather thought this was true and kept learning about acting, dancing and the many types of classes she was forced upon to become as talented as the family could get her to be. Teen life wasn't much different but Heather invested in her own classes to learn how to use her quirk to help others. No matter how much her family told her otherwise she still had the dream of saving others and being a hero. This was a difficult task for Heather as she had to learn how to use her quirk for one and then try and apply it for that of a hero. With the help of her parent's money though she managed to succeed gaining classes in martial arts and swordplay. Her mother lightened up a lot and opened up with this hero dream though her father was a lot more strict with it. After many lessons later Heather made her debut as a Pro-Heroin in New York. Though the bumps were great the prize was greater for Heather. Eventually, she moved out of her parent's house and decided to go on an adventure to Spain. Working as a Pro-Hero there was interesting but it was there that she met her husband Lyton. The two married after dating for three years. The two reached Japan and kept working there before having their daughter Bezten. Not soon after Heather picked up the job at U.A. High and never looked back. She still keeps in contact with her parents and learns students about the English language while also battling criminals and serving justice. All of this in a days work. Appearance TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits Some would describe Heather as a beautiful woman while others would describe her as a mild-tempered bitch that doesn't like anyone touching her clothes, hair and weapons. Heather is usually quite calm and stoic, only raising her voice when needed but if anyone is to touch her clothes, weapons or hair must recommend you run for your life. She is highly protective over her weapons, despite them not having much use in the hero world due to quirks getting in the way. Heather usually says that a bullet in the back of the head will always kill someone if needed. Despite how she handles the word and conversation of death, Heather hates violence and is one of the few teachers in U.A. that tries to ensure that a life of punishing villains and getting beat up is the life these children want. She doesn't mention it, but she is a kind woman behind her rocky exterior. Heather is also seen calmly talking to people about almost anything, with very little things phasing her. This isn't because she is heartless, she just feels that showing a reaction is losing half of the battle and so keeping a calm and clear head is the only way to be able to do many things. This calm, analytic way enters her fighting-style too which suits her quirk well. She always wants to think of the best way to do things rather than jump in so at times she can be deathly silent during fights while others she can be taunting, trying to get the worse out of people. Heather, despite being a mother of her own daughter, isn't exactly a natural-born carer or at all good at giving off a good example. Seen smoking from times out of campus, Heather sometimes has the habit of only caring about herself. There has been some reports of some questionable information handed to students but whenever they are questioned they shrug it off like it never happened. On the weekend Heather enjoys a drink or too but is mainly entirely focused on her work as she is dedicated. If she can, she attempts to take in a villain without any violence. One of the many ways Heather does this is using her "womanly charms" to attract villains and easily deal with them without breaking a sweat. Heather knows she is beautiful and often remarks this to people, attempting to her compliments and affection from the actions she does. Sometimes this works in her favor, sometimes it doesn't but either way if she can avoid violence by ending a situation by flirting, Heather will jump at the chance. It is why she is known as the Blink 'n' Miss Hero as she treats you and flirts with you but once you blink she is behind you and you have been caught. Since Heather's appearance isn't known other than inside U.A. Heather can use this much easier than most people believe. When asked by press about what she is doing in U.A. she usually lies and says she is a security and values her identity to stay hidden so she can stay a mother, a hero and a teacher. This is what Heather values the most despite the fact she claims she is selfish and only cares about herself. History Quirk Bounce and Jump (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an Emitter Quirk that is form of teleportation. Unlike more teleportation quirks Heather's works in a very specific way. For one to activate it she needs to jump, once the jump has been done the place she had in mind she will teleport too but will always be behind it, no mater if she wishes to be in front. It is easier to do a teleportation that is in her eye sight and is nearly instant to do, however, she is able to teleport to places not in her vision. This does require much more time and stamina, the time depending all on the distance she is travelling. The further, the longer it takes, a simple principle that is vital to remember. Heather's teleportation is silent and therefore she usually uses this to her advantage. Known for her stealth rather than her upright combat but that doesn't' make that less of a fright. It can become hard in combat for Heather after the person realises the pattern but her timings are unpredictable. This is on purpose, Heather trying to ensure that she still has the up hand of a fast and successful attack from behind. Abilities Weapon Handling At a young age Heather has been training how to use all kinds of weapons but the one she was most skilled in was in guns, mainly pistols. Relationships Daughter= Bezten (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Heather's daughter and a student in Class 2-F. |-| Husband= TBA Lyton (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Pro-Hero and Heather's husband. The two work alongside each other to fight against villains and help citizens in toruble. Trivia * Heather Lyton is based on Irina from the anime series, Assassnation Classroom * Heather's hero costume is based on Lady Deadpool by the Marvel comic series * Heather's hero name, The Rogue Hero: Blink n' Miss, was thanks to Holo. * The author considers, Deadwood by Really Slow Motion, to be Heather's battle theme. Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:U.A. Teachers Category:U.A. Staff Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes